


Way down we go

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Dubious Concent, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Когда генерал Хакс осознал, что ждёт ребёнка от Кайло Рена, ему стало ясно, что следует прервать беременность как можно скорее, прежде чем проявятся первые признаки, и ни за что не говорить об этом Кайло Рену





	Way down we go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Way down we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825516) by [ArmitageRen34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34). 



Армитаж Хакс всегда был прагматиком. Он делал то, что должно — не сомневаясь, не раскаиваясь, не испытывая угрызений совести. Вперёд без оглядки — и никак иначе. Только так он посылал в бой войска Первого Порядка. Только так он сумел дослужиться до звания генерала и пережить неудачу со «Старкиллером». Даже сейчас Хакс продолжал уверять себя, что у него не было выбора, что иного выхода не существовало; хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых он здесь застрял, он невольно задавался вопросом: а не являлась ли эта раскалённая планета надлежащим наказанием для него — человека, выросшего во влажном климате Арканиса.

Чтобы сохранить инкогнито во время своего путешествия, Хакс оставил форму на борту «Финализатора». И несмотря на то, что по прибытии из-за жары он снял гражданскую куртку, рубашка всё равно прилипала к телу — он буквально ощущал, как поры на коже исходят потом. В отличие от звездолётов Первого Порядка, оснащённых мощными системами жизнеобеспечения, энергии этого неприметного потрёпанного грузового кораблика должно было хватить для прилёта сюда и — в идеале — для возвращения обратно из близлежащего космопорта. Аварийная посадка, которую пришлось осуществить Хаксу, чтобы не разбиться о поверхность, исчерпала жалкие резервы и привела к полному отказу всех систем, включая систему кондиционирования воздуха.

С самого начала ему претила мысль о посещении этой пустынной планеты, но её малозначительность и затрудняющее идентификацию его личности удалённое расположение от аванпостов Первого Порядка заставили Хакса отбросить сомнения. Кто бы мог подумать, что на обратном пути из этого захолустья он попадёт под метеоритный дождь, который не только приведёт к вынужденной посадке, но и выведет из строя все важные системы корабля. Оставалось только надеяться, что в Первом Порядке получили сигнал бедствия, посланный перед самым крушением. Хакс по-прежнему понятия не имел, что расскажет, если его найдут. Не то чтобы спасательная команда обладала привилегией знать детали операции, но вот новый Верховный лидер — другое дело. Кайло Рен потребует объяснений: почему Хакс провёл первый за много лет отпуск на глухой планетке Внешнего кольца. Нельзя рассказывать правду, но если Рен начнёт вытаскивать её из его разума, Хакс ничего не сможет поделать.

Чтобы прозондировать ситуацию, Хакс устроил проверку корабельных запасов, и результат его скорее обеспокоил, чем ободрил. Он с лёгкостью продержался бы на энергетических батончиках и растворимых концентратах целую неделю, однако воды из-за жары и его ослабленного состояния не хватило бы даже на сутки. Мало времени, учитывая, как далеко находился «Финализатор», но Хакс запретил себе паниковать. Он отказывался умирать. Во всяком случае, пока не достигнет своей цели: звания гранд-маршала.

В течение многих лет он безропотно сносил унижения от Сноука, доказывая, что достоин повышения. Но потом Кайло Рен убил Верховного лидера и присвоил себе этот высокий статус, тем самым успешно разрушив планы Хакса. Если бы место Сноука занял кто-нибудь другой, Хакс без колебаний продолжил бы добиваться своего, но признать Рена лидером — нет, это без вариантов. Пусть Сноук нередко проявлял раздражительность и деспотичность, но его приказы всё-таки были последовательными, между тем как нестабильная манера руководства Рена свидетельствовала лишь о безумии повреждённого разума. И — хотя Хакс дал себе обещание избегать этого — он по-прежнему сталкивался с Реном. Снова и снова.

А потом пришёл день, когда Рен впервые применил Силу против Хакса перед всей командой и таким образом, если вдуматься, изменил всё. Сначала пришёл страх удушения, затем — боль в шее и наконец — чувство унижения, не отпускавшее его до завершения вахты. С радостью сбежав от пристальных взглядов членов экипажа, Хакс влетел в свои апартаменты в конце дневного цикла и обнаружил, что ему не суждено спокойно зализать раны. Ну конечно, Рен не счёл необходимым спросить разрешения войти и просто ворвался в каюту, посреди которой стоял Хакс в одном лишь нижнем белье. Поначалу Хакс решил, что Рен движим желанием причинить ему ещё больше боли, и тем сильнее удивился, обнаружив, что всё обстоит совершенно наоборот.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Рен в тишине каюты, уставившись на гематомы, узором покрывающие тело Хакса. Кто бы мог представить, что мужчина такого крепкого сложения, как Рен, может выглядеть настолько растерянным. — Прости меня, — продолжил он.

Хакс стоял словно замороженный, и хотя он понимал, что это ложь, отпущение грехов тотчас же слетело с его губ:

— Я прощаю тебя.

Никто из них больше не произнёс ни слова, Рен мягко подтолкнул Хакса к кровати и лёг рядом с ним. Не зная, чего ожидать, Хакс замер на постели, пока Рен покрывал свидетельства своей вспышки ярости поцелуями, как будто мог стереть их. Ощущения были странными, гнетущими, и Хакс, затаив дыхание, выжидал, пока Рен отпустит его, но тот не торопился. В приглушённом свете каюты он не пропустил ни единого синяка, а после того, как уделил достаточно внимания каждому, стянул с Хакса трусы и прижался губами к его члену.

Хакс понимал, что должен защищаться, должен как можно скорее отпихнуть Рена, но мысли о собственном положении и мечты о продвижении, о пути наверх сдерживали его. И когда тело пробудилось из-за умелой стимуляции, а Рен чуть позже той ночью взял его, Хакс не стал его отталкивать и сдался. Потом они молча лежали рядом, затем Рен, наконец, поднялся и, одевшись в полумраке, исчез, не проронив ни звука. Хакс закрыл дверь, принял душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах секса, пота и Рена, и пошёл спать, попытавшись забыть то, что произошло. Но он ошибся, подумав, что это больше не повторится.

С тех пор всякий раз, когда Рен выходил из себя, он посещал генерала по вечерам. Иногда он извинялся, иногда позволял телу говорить за него, а однажды, особенно сильно обидев Хакса, расплакался, и Хакс, положив его голову себе на колени, шептал утешительные, но пустые слова и ждал, когда Рен вновь обретёт контроль. Что было неизменным: каждый раз после этого они занимались сексом. Хакс не мог точно сказать, было ли это обусловлено его травмами, наклонностями Рена или угрызениями совести, но Рен и правда никогда не проявлял грубости во время их любовных игр, действуя деликатно и нежно. Без сомнения, Хакс всегда понимал, что было бы правильнее убить Рена, вместо того чтобы утешать и прощать, но он так и не нашёл в себе сил воспользоваться спрятанным под кроватью бластером. Даже когда Рен перестал уходить после их «занятий любовью» и взял обыкновение засыпать подле Хакса, обнимая его за талию, словно желая привязать к себе во сне, генерал просто лежал неподвижно и ждал начала нового дневного цикла.

Прошли недели, и со временем Рен повадился приходить в каюту Хакса, даже если не причинял тому вреда. Если честно, количество случаев потери Верховным лидером самоконтроля существенно уменьшилось, но Хакс не позволял себе поддаться иллюзии, что его собственные мучения подошли к концу. Он слишком давно был знаком с Кайло Реном, чтобы тешить себя надеждой, будто тот способен по-настоящему измениться. Недели обернулись месяцами, и Хакс настолько привык к ночным визитам, что порой ему удавалось засыпать рядом с Реном.

Далеко не идеальная ситуация, и всё же Хакс обнаружил, что принял эти странные отношения с Кайло Реном и смирился с ними, будто они являлись чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Пока не пришёл день, когда Хакс понял, что забеременел. Наследие его матери (отец отослал её, как только Хаксу исполнилось всего несколько недель), от которого он с радостью отказался бы. Хакс не слыхал названия её расы, пока во время полового созревания у него внезапно не начались кровотечения из мест, которые не должны были кровоточить, и он, испуганный и смущённый, не обследовался тайно у меддроида из Академии. И он никогда никому не рассказывал о результатах, в особенности — видевшему в нём только слабость отцу, для которого он был сплошным разочарованием. Осознание, что, наряду с телосложением, Хакс унаследовал от матери ещё и это, заставило бы Брендола презирать сына пуще прежнего.

И хотя с той поры Хакс был в курсе, что способен вынашивать детей, понимание того, что он ожидает ребёнка от Кайло Рена, по-прежнему вгоняло его в шок. В конце концов, он много лет принимал противозачаточные, чтобы предотвратить подобное. Даже если попытаться игнорировать тот факт, что Первый Порядок пребывал в состоянии войны, не существовало ни единой возможности оставить этого ребёнка. Хватит того, что Хакс в детстве был лишён любви, и хотя он не собирался следовать примеру Брендола, ни он сам с его жаждой власти, ни Кайло Рен с его вспышками гнева не могли стать идеальными родителями. Вот почему с самого начала Хакс рассматривал лишь один вариант: необходимо как можно быстрее покончить с беременностью, до того, как станут заметны первые признаки, и нельзя ничего рассказывать Кайло Рену.

Из-за критической ситуации с флотом было непросто получить несколько дней отпуска. Но найти клинику вне сферы влияния Первого Порядка, такую, в которой, не задавая лишних вопросов, делали аборты гуманоидам мужского пола, было ещё сложнее. Убогий медицинский центр, на котором Хакс в итоге остановил выбор, выглядел не особо надёжным для человека его уровня, но, поскольку привередничать не приходилось, он переступил через своё беспокойство насчёт гигиены и компетентности персонала и, почти не колеблясь, согласился на операцию. Хотя о заживающем надрезе свидетельствовал лишь небольшой кусочек бакта-пластыря в нижней части живота, доктор попытался уговорить его остаться в клинике, по крайней мере, на одну ночь. Но Хакс тут же отказался — он слишком тревожился, вдруг его увидит кто-то, кому известна его личность.

И сейчас, думая об аборте, Хакс не чувствовал сожалений по поводу содеянного. Он даже не считал это человеческим существом или ребёнком. Просто маленькое скопление органических тканей. Кучка клеток, которая могла ему стоить всего, чем он стал и ради чего так усердно трудился. И дело заключалось не только в его благе — одна Сила знает, как поступил бы Кайло Рен, окажись ребёнок в его руках.

Раздражённый мыслями, вспыхнувшими в голове, генерал потёр потное лицо. Внутри черепа раздавалась барабанная дробь, тело горело, низ живота пульсировал болью, и Хакс был абсолютно уверен, что прокладка в брюках пропиталась кровью. Вероятно, у него началась лихорадка, но в отсутствие какого-либо медицинского оборудования на этом проклятом грузовом корабле он не мог сказать точно. Правда, больше, чем состояние здоровья, его волновало то, что единственной надеждой выбраться отсюда живым был человек, который явился причиной его страданий.

Хакс устал наблюдать за тем, как тают запасы воды, и принял решение покинуть корабль, лишь только на планете наступит ночь. По его мнению, он потратил более чем достаточно времени, дожидаясь помощи, поэтому пора было переходить к плану Б, на случай, если Порядок не поймал его сигнал. Перед крушением он увидел на радаре расположенное в нескольких километрах к западу поселение. Днём он изжарился бы на солнце прежде, чем сумел бы добраться до того места, но ночью у него появлялся шанс, и — при должном везении — у живущих там существ могла бы найтись не только вода, но и межгалактический передатчик. В ожидании ночи Хакс попытался задремать, но жар, потеря крови и общее напряжение лишили его спокойного сна. Когда, наконец, стемнело, он чувствовал себя ещё более скверно, чем раньше, но надеялся, что прохладный воздух снаружи облегчит его боль. Осторожно натянув куртку, он взял бластер, фонарик, остатки воды и открыл люк.

Свежий ветерок приятно холодил разгорячённую кожу. Хотя на небе не было ни облачка, вокруг царила такая темнота, что Хакс не видел ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Похоже, у планеты отсутствовала луна, а звёзды располагались так далеко, что представляли собой крошечные точки на небосводе. Порадовавшись тому, что у него есть фонарик, Хакс закрыл корабль и зашагал в ту сторону, где должно было находиться поселение. Рельеф состоял из смеси камней и песка, крайне затрудняющей продвижение вперёд, и когда метров через сто Хакс оглянулся — тьма уже поглотила корабль, и теперь тот ничем не отличался от скальных образований вокруг.

Хакс не знал, как долго он брёл — ему казалось, что прошла вечность. Ветер усилился. Взвившиеся в воздух песчинки били в глаза, жаля лицо, словно иглы, поэтому Хакс поднял воротник куртки повыше и засунул свободную руку поглубже в карман. Может, покинуть корабль было не такой уж хорошей идеей, но он отошёл уже слишком далеко, чтобы возвращаться. Выбившись из сил, Хакс сморгнул песок с глаз. Если его расчеты верны — поселение уже за следующим холмом, но пока он пытался разглядеть проблеск света в темноте, нога внезапно ступила в пустоту. Он даже не осознал, что достиг края обрыва. Хакс потерял равновесие и, скатившись кувырком вниз по склону, ударился об огромный камень. Боль взорвалась внутри, словно граната, поразив голову и спину. Рот наполнился кровью и песком, а потом реальность ускользнула от Хакса, и он погрузился в забытьё.

***

Первое, что осознал генерал Хакс, вновь придя в себя: он лежал на мягком матрасе. Он едва был в состоянии приподнять веки, тело налилось свинцом, а пульсация в затылке чрезвычайно мешала сфокусировать взгляд.

— Тебе повезло. Многочисленные ушибы, сотрясение мозга и два сломанных позвонка, — внезапно услышал Хакс справа от себя и, повернув голову, обнаружил стоявшего у его кровати Кайло Рена. Скрестив руки на груди, тот смотрел в стену. Взглянув на меддроида и продолжающие пищать и гудеть приборы, Хакс пришёл к выводу, что находится в лазарете на звёздном разрушителе. — Ты мог умереть. Какого хрена ты не остался внутри корабля?

Хакс откашлялся и попытался ответить, но изо рта вырывался лишь шёпот. Рен знаком подозвал меддроида, который осторожно напоил Хакса, придерживая ему голову металлической рукой.

— Запасы воды заканчивались, а я не знал, получили ли вы мой сигнал бедствия.

Смутившись, Рен нахмурился:

— Сигнал бедствия? «Финализатор» не получал никакого сигнала бедствия.

Теперь настала очередь Хакса смутиться:

— Нет? Но как тогда вы нашли меня?

— Я почувствовал тебя ранним утром, во время медитации, — ответил Рен. — Ты был в агонии. Вот почему я отправил спасательную группу.

Очевидно, Рен стал непреднамеренным свидетелем его операции.

— Но как это возможно?

— Если связь между двумя людьми достаточно крепка, то иногда один из них, более сильный, способен почувствовать другого, — спокойно объяснил Рен.

— Какая связь? — прорычал Хакс. — Мы спим вместе. Это сложно назвать связью.

При этих словах на лице Рена мелькнуло уязвлённое выражение, затем он ответил:

— Мне казалось, что я за прошедшие несколько месяцев ясно дал понять, что ты кое-что значишь для меня.

— Избивая меня, а потом рыдая у меня на плече? — безжалостно возразил Хакс.

Услышав этот упрёк, Рен невольно поник.

— Я пытался измениться, — еле слышно произнёс он. — Я почувствовал твою боль сразу, как только впервые поднял на тебя руку. Раньше со мной не происходило ничего подобного, поэтому я понял, что между нами есть что-то особенное. С тех пор я работал над тем, чтобы стать другим человеком. Признаю, не всегда успешно, но я медитировал, чтобы взять под контроль эту беспредельную внутреннюю ярость, и в последние несколько недель мне удалось достигнуть баланса.

— Простите, что не могу наградить вас за это медалью, — огрызнулся Хакс, не желая так легко прощать Рена. — Я видел ваш контроль, Верховный лидер. Я там был, когда отсутствием самоконтроля вы заработали себе этот титул.

Рен злобно посмотрел на него, и Хакс решил, что ещё чуть-чуть — и невидимые пальцы сомкнутся на его горле, но внезапно Рен сменил тему.

— Кстати, о «я там был». Что ты вообще делал на той захолустной планете?

— У моего приятеля по Академии были проблемы, я помог ему. А потом я внезапно почувствовал себя плохо, и пришлось обратиться в ту клинику из-за разрыва аппендикса, — поведал Хакс ложь, которую тщательно продумал, сидя в ожидании на корабле. Конечно, Хакс рисковал, упомянув медцентр, но он был не так туп, чтобы верить, будто меддроиды Первого Порядка пропустят хирургический шрам на его животе.

— Тебе повезло, что мы нашли тебя вовремя. Внутреннее кровотечение и инфекция, которую занесли тебе эти недоучки, прикончили бы тебя за несколько часов. — Рен так пристально посмотрел на Хакса, что тот поспешно отвернулся и потёр лицо, пытаясь избежать пронзительного взгляда.

— Я по-прежнему чувствую слабость. Думаю, мне нужно немного поспать.

— Да, ты прав. Отдыхай.

Пока Хакс поудобнее устраивался на подушке, Кайло направился к выходу, но, дойдя до двери, остановился и обернулся.

— Кстати, я видел твою медицинскую карту и знаю, что аппендикс тебе вырезали ещё в юности. Возможно, я совершал ошибки, а ты имел основания не доверять мне, но хотелось бы, чтобы хотя бы сейчас ты был честен со мной.

Не дожидаясь реакции Хакса, Рен вышел в открытую дверь и исчез в коридоре. А Хакс в течение нескольких минут после его ухода абсолютно беспомощно смотрел на то место, где только что стоял Рен.


End file.
